Dielectric polymeric compositions, as is typical of most dielectric or electrical insulating materials, undergo significant reductions or losses in their dielectric strength, or insulating resistance, when subjected to wet conditions and an AC electrical stress. The decline of dielectric strength in such polymer compositions due to exposure to water and AC stress can be as much as 40 to 60% of their initial values. This general loss of dielectric strength for common insulating materials constitutes a decided shortcoming in many applications such as underground electrical wires and cable wherein the insulated electrical unit is normally in contact with water, including saturating conditions.